cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, voiced by Matt Stone, is one of the five main characters of South Park (along with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters). Created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, he first appeared in the short films both entitled "The Spirit of Christmas" in 1992 and 1995. He is voiced by Mike Judge in the feature film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and Eric Stough in the episodes "The Jeffersons", "Lice Capades" and "Mysterion Rises". Kenny is most famous for dying in almost every episode in the first five seasons of South Park. He is also easily recognizable for almost always wearing an orange parka (or just having his face hidden) that covers most of his face and muffles his speech. In the episode "Mysterion Rises", Kenny, who is revealed to be the superhero Mysterion, reveals that he has the power to never die and that he just wakes up in his bed after some time. He then claims that he is upset that his friends never express that they remember him dying. The character was taken off the show in the fifth season episode "Kenny Dies", but returned in the following season, at the end of "Red Sleigh Down" and has since been a regular character; however, he now only dies occasionally. In most of the episodes in the 10th and 11th seasons, he tends to recede into the background, though this tendency seems to have ended with the 11th season finale. Throughout the tenth and twelfth season, Kenny did not die once. Kenny died three times in total in Season 13, and five times in Season 14. Fist appearence Early versions of the character first appeared in Parker and Stone's two pre-South Park shorts, "The Spirit of Christmas" (1992 and 1995). In the first Spirit of Christmas short, the character resembling Kenny is unnamed, while the character resembling Cartman is named Kenny. The unnamed Kenny-like character also speaks unmuffled in the first short. Both of these characters get killed in the short. In the second Spirit of Christmas, a character with both Kenny's appearance and name appears and dies. Kenny's first South Park appearance within the series was alongside Kyle, Cartman and Stan in "Cartman Gets An Anal Probe". Character Kenny is the most sexually knowledgeable and experienced of the group. In earlier episodes, when an unknown term is introduced to Stan, Kyle and Cartman, Kenny will be called upon by his friends to clarify, although Kenny sometimes does not know the meaning of the term himself. His muffled responses are often met with laughter or further confusion. In "The Ring", upon finding out that his girlfriend Tammy Warner gave another boy a "B.J." (oral sex) in a T.G.I. Friday's parking lot, he pursued that wish throughout the episode and eventually got his wish, though he subsequently died of syphilis. In "Fat Camp ", he gave Howard Stern a "hummer" (also oral sex) for ten bucks while promoting his Krazy Kenny Show. His sexual knowledge may be gleaned from his parents, or from the pornography which Kenny possesses in "Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants". He often performs disgusting acts for money, such as dissecting a Manatee and eating its spleen, then regurgitating it and eating it again ("Fat Camp"). He also drinks from Jimbo's gas tank in "Volcano". In "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" he creates a haiku: When you rub your dick You might find a discharge that Winds up on the floor Although he is something of a silent protagonist, Kenny still seems to be very empathetic when it comes to his friends. In "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?", he is quick to show worry about the prospect of Timmy going to hell. In "Best Friends Forever", Kenny's will states that Cartman will receive his PSP because he feels sorry for him. Kenny also alludes to his many deaths and his friends' attitude towards them in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when he gets angry at Stan for crying over Kyle's impending death and not recognizing Kenny's at all - this idea revisited in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" when nobody realises he dies a lot. Kenny is ultimately revealed to be a heroic character in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", when he saves the world by sacrificing himself. Kenny is also shown to be very loyal to his friends, even when he is insulted or ridiculed. In the episode "Jewbilee", Kyle betrays Kenny by ratting him out to the elders. Afterwards, Kenny ends up saving everyone by sacrificing himself. In the early seasons, Cartman consistently insults Kenny for being poor and constantly reminds him how much he hates him. In "The Biggest Douche in the Universe" - in which Cartman is possessed by the late Kenny - Kenny is shown to be a fan of Rob Schneider. When Cartman refuses to watch Schneider, Kenny's soul keeps trying to get him to change the channel back. Kenny normally appears blank-faced as a result of his parka hood, but he does get emotional from time to time. In "Poor and Stupid" Kenny got mad enough at Cartman, who had been ruining NASCAR's reputation, to try and kill him with a sniper rifle. In "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" he comes very close to hitting Kyle when he says that not being able to die would be pretty cool (Kenny actually thinks it "fucking hurts"), then again later when Cartman fails to grasp the concept of being a hero. In "The Death of Eric Cartman", Kenny breaks down crying (similarly to how Clyde sometimes does) after Cartman eats all the skin out of a KFC bucket meal - afterwards, he joined Stan and Kyle, and eventually the whole of the 4th grade class, in ignoring Cartman - even though Cartman tried to redeem himself, their friendship never fully recovered. In the episode "Major Boobage", Kenny has had more lines and has played a bigger role; since then, "The Ring" and "Poor and Stupid" are episodes that have focused on Kenny since then. In "Mysterion Rises", he was also revealed to be the "secret identity" Mysterion, a child superhero that first appeared in "The Coon" (this means that technically, "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" have also focused on Kenny). Kenny is also known to have the most vile mouth in the group, as he mostly swears heavily in his dialogue. He also does not take any guff from Cartman - while he used to be Cartman's "underling", that role has been taken over by Butters. Kenny has many interests: in the episode "Pandemic", Kenny has an interest in Peruvian music; in "Poor and Stupid", he is shown to be a rather large fan of NASCAR racing, but is offended by Cartman's behavior throughout the episode regarding NASCAR, even going as far as to try and kill him. He is also a fan of monster trucks, as evidenced by a 4x4 poster of a monster truck hanging in his room on some occasions. He is also a righty, as he usually holds writing utensils in his right hand. Since the episode "Mysterion Rises", Kenny has become apathetic towards his inability to die. After so many deaths - both quick and painful - he views his demise as no more than an inconvenience - an excruciating and agonizing one, but still extremely annoying. His apathy even grew to the point where, rather than walk home from Cartman's house at the end of "Coon vs. Coon and Friends", he just shoots himself in the head so that he will appear there instantly. Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Matt Stone Category:Emma parker Category:Boys